


Something Wrong

by DaeSiggil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'rails with pails, Eaten alive, Egg Laying, Gore, Grubs, M/M, Maggots, Minor Character Death, Moirails, Oviposition, Pale Porn, or something close to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeSiggil/pseuds/DaeSiggil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After soothing Gamzee with sex, Karkat notices that something is very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So someone might have talked me into writing this and I love and hate them for it. To keep it short, I found a site where eggs (outside the body) got eaten alive by maggots and of course my mind took me to wondering what would happen if it was INSIDE a body. So this was born.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I hope you guys aren't too disgusted by this..

“Motherfuck...” The indigo blooded troll breathed, staring at the insect he had smashed underneath his palm and against his leg, it had been trying to suck his blood or something. He would've allowed a brother to keep sucking if it hadn't been so irritating against his skin.

A grimace and he wiped the insect on the sands underneath, trying to get rid of the mess on his hand as his gaze traveled back over the vast amount of water that made up the sea. His fingers finding themselves scratching at the bite that the beast had left on his skin, it didn't exactly burn but it still left a phantom pain, something he soon forgot about as the waves entranced him once more.

It was one of the days that he attempted to wait for the sea goat, his lusus that had left him alone more than he was in his presence. Although somewhere deep down he knew that it was futile, the white creature wouldn't return to the beach anymore unless it was absolutely necessary. He had left him alone too much and it wouldn't have helped that Gamzee had started devouring the sopor pies that rotted his thinkpan.

It was that those also kept him calm however, stilled the rage that would have plagued him constantly otherwise. It was a relief, an escape.

The softest of sounds drew his attention to his hive, soft footsteps ringing out and he found himself smiling already. A true miracle that his palebro could walk so silent and yell so loud, motherfucking miracles.

He found the smile morphing into a grinon his features as he slowly straightened and made an half-attempted jog back to the hive to meet up with his bro.

The little miracle was scowling and it only made his smile broaden, even though it hadn't been too long ago he had missed the mutant.

“Bro...” He breathed.

An impatient look and then Karkat spread his arms for a hug, ridiculously comfortable with him in their pale quadrant and Gamzee didn't waste any time before he picked the smaller troll up and settled him on his arm.

He felt arms curl around his neck and a head on his shoulder.

“Have you been staring at the ocean again, nooksniffer?” The smaller troll growled.

A flush spread over his features and he smiled ruefully “Sorry palebro, this motherfucker can't help it.” The smile faded for a moment, before coming back “Can't help hope that he'll return, y'know.” He made his way lazily toward the hive.

There was a faint brush of lips against his, a hand curling around his horn and then the smaller troll relaxed in his hold again “Gamzee...” More of a sigh.

He shrugged his shoulder and walked to the preparation block and placed his burden on the counter, a faint purr rumbling through his chest “Don't worry brother.” He murmured, smiling again.

It only made Karkat frown some more, before he sighed again and nodded his head as his grip on the lankier troll relaxed.

Gamzee pulled back and sauntered over to grab something to drink for the both of them, the smell of pie penetrating the air and he looked over at the smaller troll again “Bro, would you care for some bitchtits pie?” He questioned.

A hesitation, but Karkat jerked his head in a nod.

He looked doubtful, but that didn't kill the grin on the large troll's features as he opened it and the smell strengthened and he picked up a glove after having handed Karkat something to drink and pulled the pie out.

Karkat looked even more worried at it, but then huffed out a breath and found himself already relaxing.

Sometimes he truly felt glad that Gamzee did something as stupid as making sopor pies, although he hoped that the mutant felt like that. Especially when he felt the need to relax after his shoulders got knotted ridiculously with how stupid the others where. He didn't think the others stupid, but he had listened to enough rants to know how his palebro was thinking.

It was something difficult being him, the indigoblood supposed.

Nonetheless he also knew that the pies relaxed his palebro quite well, sometimes he could convince Karkat to do something like this. Miracles.

He liked seeing the other troll relaxed, always worrying when he was like this.

The redblood was quick to grab some of the pie after having taken a swig of the faygo and devoured it quickly. He would have worried if it had been anyone else, but he trusted that his palebro knew what he was doing.

Gamzee saw the tense line of shoulders relax and eyes lid themselves, another command of up and he picked the warmblood up yet again and once more his neck was encircled and horn grabbed. He walked to the pile since he was sure that Karkat could use the time to release some steam.

He also knew that Karkat expected that he would tune him out for the most part.

His clothes already got picked off, something he allowed as no one would bother them and there was no shame between the two of them.

It was another thing he liked about the combination Karkat and sopor. The other was relaxed enough that he cared less about revealing his blood color. He liked seeing the color, although he wouldn't hurt his palebro on purpose either.

Once entangled he allowed Karkat to ramble to his bloodpusher's content and nodded and hummed at the times he needed to do so.

After a while it got tiresome however, skin on skin was distracting especially if the other squirmed like that as he finally kissed Karkat to silence. He knew that it was a good thing as his palebro made a soft sound and claws dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

Even then it was still lazy and slow, there was no hurry to finish, stroking each other in a distinct pale way and joined lazily, even as he hissed when the heat of his palebro's nook surrounded his bulge.

It trashed and squirmed inside, making the both of them pant and moan softly, Karkat's forehead pressed where shoulder and neck joined.

Gamzee hushed him, feeling Karkat shake softly in his arms. He was worried but the slow muttered curses and hisses told him to continue pailing.

Until the point of no return.

He didn't draw back instantly, resting lightly on Karkat as long the warmblood allowed. His bulge still lazily moving inside as the last genetic material escaped him. It did finally withdraw, seperating them and he rolled away.

His hand unconsciously landing in a rather possessive way on the other troll's stomach as both dropped into sleep.

When the sun dropped again he was alone and he sighed softly, continuing on with his day. He knew that his palebro would return soon and he would get yelled at and then it would start anew, like it had been going on for sweeps.

 

Karkat had been planning to stay for once, but the bloated feeling in his stomach made him feel sick in more ways than one. It had been a mistake, even though pailing between moirails wasn't unusual in the slightest.

Even though it was done to comfort each other, not because they thought the other had been the best thing to pail in their high.

It still made him feel dirty, made his mind scream at him.

After all he had exposed himself to someone and he hated his past self, wished that he could've killed him before he made a stupid mistake like that, it was too late though and he had to live with the result.

He knew as well that he would return soon enough and yell at the indigo some, before forgiving him and before they knew, the circle would be round again.

Not that he expected it to be too soon, the uneasy feeling had never happened before, usually the material would've left his body already.

To say that he was panicking was an understatement.

There was nothing that he could do however, just hoping that it would be over soon. He was just feeling a little sick, it would leave his body soon, after all he was no mother grub. There was just no way that he could carry genetic material, there just couldn't come nothing out of it.

Although considering that he was a mutant, what was one such fucking thing more?

It would just be his luck that he would be able to carry eggs inside him.

His hands rested on his distended stomach and he scowled at it for a moment, before promising himself that he would just need to continue like he always did. A few pounds extra wouldn't stop him from training, the drones could come at any moment and he wanted to be prepared for that.

Karkat soon found that it was nearly impossible in the following days. The developing brood demanded more and more energy of him, it wasn't unusual to find him dropping into his couch and falling asleep or gorging himself on food that crabdad brought him.

That was another thing, crabdad was concerned about him, chittering and staring at his stomach.

He had oddly felt protective about it and he wrapped his arms around it “Don't worry, pussreeking assrot...” He muttered, only earning himself more screeching of the lusus, after a while the crab did leave and got more food.

The following weeks his stomach kept growing, became harder and he hated his past self more than ever.

Crab dad still brought food, but he seemed to be more gone than ever, seemingly avoiding him and his contact with the others stopped as well. He often didn't have the energy to drag himself to the husktop and when someone knocked on his hive's door he screamed them away.

No one should know about his situation, no one.

It was his fucking problem, no one else's. He would've punched Gamzee too, knowing for sure that the other troll would've called it a miracle.

He might have been worried about the squirming inside his genetic bladder if he had gotten more broods before, but he just patted it and found himself whispering to his stomach. Telling it that it was okay and that they shouldn't worry inside.

The pain worsened in the last week, he also might've worried about the time he had carried them, it was too short.

Karkat found it long enough nonetheless, wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible. He didn't think that it would be too long anymore. His brood seemed eager as well, still moving around and pushing against the walls, making his body ache constantly.

He started to sleep less because of that and started cursing at it again.

The warmblood would be glad that they would be gone, would leave him to rest, although he wondered what he would have to do with the grubs once they hatched.

He bit his lip, thinking about it, before deciding that he would think about it once it was out of his body. His heavy body walking to his recuparoon, still aching. 

A sudden pain and a slight trail of wetness that definitely wasn't slime had him back to panicking as he woke up “Not now, not now, not NOW..” He growled.

Karkat dragged himself out of the slime and stumbled to the door, opening it.

He had to lean against the wall, muscles in his stomach contracting together wildly and he creeled in agony. The eggs inside had been moving worryingly inside even more. He didn't think that it was supposed to happen, even if this was the first brood inside of him. He couldn't exactly ask if it was normal to someone and thus here he was, wondering what was happening to him.

A wail was the next to escape out of his throat as muscles clamped even more, putting him into agony. His body wanted the eggs out and now.

He stumbled further against the wall and to the ablution trap, his fingers fumbled with the knobs but finally managed to twist it, filling it with water, shaking he pulled his clothes out after plugging the tub so that it would fill up.

It was still hard and he barely restrained from wailing some more, hands pressing against the stretched skin.

A hiss when toes hit the almost too hot water, but he clenched his teeth and slowly submerged himself, turning the water off. It didn't cover him entirely but he was sure that the brood would take care of that. The water did give him some relief of the weight that had been pushing down on him, on his organs, making it slightly easier to breathe again.

He only realized it now how hard he had been able to breath, something else he had to hate about this entire thing.

The troll sucked in breaths eagerly, knowing he wouldn't have much time before they would be forced out of his body. He really didn't want to do this, but what other choice did he have? It wasn't like he could destroy them, they still needed to get out first.

This time it was a scream that tore from his lungs, head thrown back and horns hitting the porcelain rather painfully as muscles clenched together even harder. It throbbed and he wanted to touch it, but contracting muscles in his stomach called his attention to them and the pain in his head was soon forgotten.

It seemed far too long, painful. Before the first egg lowered itself, spreading his nook from the inside out.

“Come on,” he hissed lowly. “Come on you fuck!”

With a few more pushes he was granted some relief, the squirming lessened somewhat but still uncomfortable and heavy inside of him.

A tired pat on his distended girth “You'll be free soon.” He panted to them.

He hoped that at least.

Another scream and the second started to come out, the passage slightly easier once the first had made the path free. He squirmed though, it was uncomfortable, so uncomfortable.

Why did he think that this had been a good idea again? Why?

Something squirmed against his legs and muscles twitched at the surprising touch, not having expected it. He didn't look though, didn't know if he would have enough energy to do so before everything would be out of his genetic bladder.

A tired groan and he pressed the third and seemingly last egg out.

Even when it was out his muscles kept contracting, trying to get the last of the junk out of his body, hard and uncomfortable.

His entire body stained with sweat, panting and feeling weak. He knew that after this that he would be done, he wouldn't have to do this anymore. A victorious grin crossing his features, before it faded as tiredness consumed him again.

He was sure that he could close his eyes for a few minutes, no one could blame him for that.

Right?

The itch was what awoke him again and he jerked his legs to dislodge whatever had caught upon his legs. His body jerking into a sitting position before promptly scrambling upright, his hands wiping the.... the creatures from his skin.

Those, those didn't look like grubs at all...

He had to clench his teeth together to keep from screaming, stomach roiling unpleasantly and he stumbled toward the toilet and lost whatever he had managed to eat in the last few days.

It then registered. He.... he had carried that in his body?!

Anew he felt sick and closed his eyes, tears streaking down his face as he shuddered violently. The movement hadn't been his grubs after all, it hadn't been them at all, except maybe for their death throes. He shuddered again and choked, gagging.

It was hard but he forced his fingers to prod at his aching nook, claws finding their way in, hoping that no one of the creatures remained inside, that they had all been flushed out of his body among with what had remained of his grubs.

They had been half eaten, had been damaged, only leaving something like bones and their shell. Although even those had been half consumed.

Nonetheless he had to resolve his strength, he couldn't let those abominations life that had killed them.

He straightened and walked to the tub, another sob caught in his throat as he stared down. Some of the grubs still twitched, at least those inside the eggs that had survived the entire period. Even those had been slowly dying inside of him, eaten alive by those things. 

The rest hadn't had a chance.

The plug was pulled, he would crush them, there would remain nothing of what he had birthed. He would make sure of that.

Another sob and once the water was low enough, he started to crush the squirming things with uncomfortable sounding pops, one of the grubs fought and he found himself wiping the things away, picking it up and teeth found their way into his thumb and he winced.

Karkat felt more tears stream down his cheeks, staining his skin his unfortunate color “I'm sorry, so fucking sorry.” He whispered, more in a hiss than anything else.


End file.
